


The Great Mammon

by Doxx



Series: It's a Kind of Magic [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Antagonist Lucifer, Disabled Character, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Physical Disability, Suggestive Themes, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx
Summary: In the finale of this series, Eddie finds himself at odds with Lucifer.He knows that there is something being planned, and despite reassurances that 'everything will be ok', he frets about what Lucifer could be plotting against him.Happily, he has Mammon by his side, and he has his wits, a new cane, and a couple of coins in his pocket.....
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: It's a Kind of Magic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Great Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> I will be revealing how some simple magic tricks are done in this, the last part of the series.  
> Thank you to everyone for your support, comments and Kudos.

Eddie had a new cane.

As soon as he had heard that Lucifer had snapped the old one into bits, and before Eddie had even had chance to apologise and make amends, Mammon had sought out and ordered a replacement.

It had arrived the next day, and Mammon had brought it over to Eddie's room in the morning (there was no RAD that day; demons did not have weekends, but did had in place an elaborate systems of moon phases and ancient festivals, and Eddie had had to upload an app onto his DDD to help him figure out what days he was expected in class), with Satan at his back. Eddie might have been suspicious, as the pair of demons looked rather pleased with themselves and that usually meant something that was going to annoy Lucifer was afoot.

Mammon could not hide what he carried, the shape of it a clear giveaway, and Eddie was presented with a wooden walking cane. 

It was a dark wood, with gentle curls etched up and down its length. It looked very much like a magic wand, only scaled up to serve as walking aid, and the handle seemed to be smooth bone tipped with gold.

It should have been a kind thought, but ultimately not very useful for Eddie's needs as wood was usually too heavy for him to carry through the day. However, as the human examined the cane, he found it was strangely light, and easy to lift.

“Satan enchanted it!” Mammon exclaimed proudly, “He worked it so it'd be super light, and extra strong. Luc ain't gonna snap _this_ one!”

Satan smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief. “In fact, anyone who attempts to break the cane on purpose will find themselves cursed every which way to Tuesday!”

He tipped his head, and gave Eddie a very solemn nod, “Consider it recompense for losing my temper at you the other night....” 

Eddie was speechless, and tried out the length of the cane. It was a good fit for him, almost perfect, just a little too short. It would not be much of a bother (and better than no cane at all!) but then he remembered the pieces of his old cane. He turn and rummaged,and pulled off the rubber heel-tip, which had survived Lucifer's rage. 

When he added it to the base of the cane, it clashed a little against the aesthetic, but now fit well against his stance. The handle felt solid in his grip, and his right leg eased as it no longer had to support as much of his weight. 

“This is... wonderful! Thank you both!”

Eddie hugged Satan, who at first did not seem convinced of the gesture, but softened as Eddie gave him a friendly squeeze. 

“Hey hey! Ya are my boyfriend, not his! Where's Mammon's thanks?!”

Eddie smirked, “Satan, why don't you head on out, so I can 'thank' Mammon properly....”

With rolled eyes, Satan took his leave, while Eddie tightly embraced his demon, and gently urged him towards the bed.

*-*-*-*-*

They were resting, wrapped in each other's arms and enjoying the simple pleasure of being close, when Eddie's door was knocked upon.

“Go away!” Mammon shouted.

“Mammon!” Eddie chided, smiling.

“It's Asmo, and it's important!”

Eddie and his demon exchanged a concerned look, and Eddie began to untangle himself from the bed and sheets and demon and put on some clothes.

“Give us a moment!” he called through the door, and then, once he and Mammon had had enough time to make themselves presentable, opened to find Asmo pacing outside. 

He swiftly came in, his expression serious. 

“I have a message from Solomon. He says that you should agree, and that you should not be afraid.” he said, nervously playing with his hair, “He wouldn't tell me more. Not even when I begged so very sweetly.”

Frowning, Eddie looked from Mammon and Asmo.  
“Well that's ominous. Solomon does realise that asking me not to be afraid is kinda anxiety provoking in its own right, right?”

Asmo, the strand of hair rapidly becoming a ringlet with his constant fidgeting, spoke softly, “Solomon can be too secretive for his own good sometimes... but for what its worth, I would trust him when he says you should agree.”

“But agree to what?!”

Asmo shrugged, clearly frustrated at not knowing as well. Mammon however, grinned.

“Its fine Eddie, I'll be with ya! Besides,” he said in a stage whisper, “Ol' Luc ain't as clever as he thinks he is!”

Eddie gave a weak smile, not entirely reassured, but figuring that whatever Lucifer and Solomon were planning, there was very little he could do without knowing what was going on. 

At least, he thought, it seemed he had demons and friends on his side. Most importantly though, he had Mammon.

*-*-*-*-*-*

The next day, before he had even got to his first class, Eddie and Mammon saw that Lucifer was waiting by the main doors of RAD. He stood tall, and cast a long shadow in the early morning dimness.

He watched as they approached, and eyed Eddie's new cane suspiciously. 

“Come to the student hall.” the eldest said instead of a single word of greeting, as he opened the door for them.

Unless he wanted to turn and walk away, there was not much else Eddie could do but move forwards through the doorway. Mammon followed at his side, and Lucifer swept behind them, as if to bar them from retreat.

Purposefully stepping with pronounced click of his cane against the floor, Eddie walked the familiar pathway to the main hall, and found it already quite busy and bustling with excited chatter.

Without further word or explanation, Lucifer took up his usual seat, and Eddie saw that the rest of the brothers had been summoned and sat in their respective seats. Beel looked restless, and Belphie bored. Satan was poised, and in contrast, Levi seemed to be shrinking in of himself trying to avoid attention. Asmo, who spent so much time on his manicured nails, was worrying at one with pointed teeth. Even Diavolo was there, smiling warmly, and there was a assorted cluster of demons and shades gathered curiously round the sides.

In the middle of the room was a vast scrawling array of sigils, symbols and glyphs. Kneeling over them, still inking them out on the floor, was Solomon in his finest robes. 

“Eddie!” Diavolo exclaimed, his cheerful voice booming across the hall and commanding the attention of all within.  
“Lucifer says you had a knack for unusual magics! I didn't know!”

Eddie swallowed nervously, not liking that he was suddenly put on the spot.

“He thought a demonstration might prove enlightening.” the demon prince continued, gesturing to Lucifer and then the circle in the middle of the hall.

Eddie forced a smile, and gripped his cane tightly.

“Oh. This is first I have heard of it. I would have appreciated time to prepare.” his tone was cold, and a little accusatory. Diavolo did not seem to pick up on his displeasure.

Eddie turned to the glyphs on the floor, “And what are these for?”

“A precaution. Your magic is strange to me, and I thought it prudent to protect the crowd from any... unforeseen side effects.” Lucifer's voice was smooth, and if Eddie did not know better, sounded sincere.

He scanned over the glyphs and runes. True, from his studies he could tell that they were mostly wards and barriers and shields (an excessive amount to be frank, like building a half-mile deep nuclear bunker for a fireworks display), but there were also a number of counter spells.

Ah. 

Lucifer still thought that when Eddie did a magic trick, there was actual magic at work. In an attempt to humiliate him in front of the prince of demons, Lucifer must have enlisted Solomon to weave a tapestry of anti-magic spells about the circle, thus causing Eddie to fail in whatever magics he might try to conjure. 

With great effort, Eddie kept himself from grinning.

This was going to be _fun_.

Under pretence of examining the sigils, Eddie paced round the circle with his cane. He stepped carefully, not wanting to accidentality mar any of Solomon's efforts. He checked vantage points and lines of sight, and found that while Lucifer, his brothers and Diavolo were sat straight ahead, the gathered demons to the side could pose a problem for some of his tricks that relied on hiding items on the back of his hands or concealed from only one angle. 

He ran through his limited range of tricks, and what items he had to hand.

His pockets were empty, save for some coins he had got into the habit of carrying so that he could 'conjure' them to entertain Mammon. However, coins were small, and the visuals less effective when performing in front of a crowd. However, he did have one trick, based on very simple sleight of hand, that he thought might work well.

First though, he needed to get the collected audience in better position.

“I would be honoured to demonstrate, however, I have unfortunately not got my deck of cards... a shame...” Eddie tried to sound like he was making excuses.

Lucifer's lips spilt in a wide smile, like a shark sensing blood in the water.

“I took the liberty of securing you a set of playing cards.” he gestured to the desk where there was indeed, a still wrapped set of cards. Eddie could not have wished for a better set up. He could hardly be accused of tampering with the cards if they were not even his!

“Wonderful!” he proclaimed, his tone shifting from uncertain to confident.

“Diavolo, while I check in with Solomon on the exact nature of these.. protections, would you be so kind as to shuffle the deck?”

Diavolo seemed all too happy to be a participant, and started to gleefully mix up the cards. Lucifer meanwhile, did not see Eddie as fretful as he might have liked. He stared, and watched carefully.

Eddie approached Solomon, who was standing to one side with Mammon. The pale haired demon looked wane, his eyes wide and nervously scanning back and forth.

“Solomon. I just wanted to check that no harm would come to me when inside the circle.”

“None at all. Its perfectly safe.” 

“Can I pass items over the threshold of it?”

“Yes, as long as they are not magical. A magic wand, for example, will do nothing within the boundaries.” Solomon eyed Eddie's new cane, and his lips curled ever-so-slightly into a smile.

Before, Eddie might have mistrusted such a smile, but after walking home with him, trusted in Solomon. He had strong suspicion that the sorcerer knew all about fake magic tricks, and was working against Lucifer under pretence of aiding him. 

“And... what about Mammon. Can he join me?”

Solomon paused, “...Yes. But he'll be unable to transform or use magics. Why do you ask?”

Eddie chuckled, “I shall need a glamorous assistant, and I can think of no-one better. Mammon, you in?”

“Uh.... yeah?”

Eddie smiled, “Great!” he looked over, and saw that Barbatos was standing behind Diavolo, with a pot of tea. “Can you go ask Barb if we could borrow his teapot please?”

Mammon opened his mouth, then closed it again, completely baffled. However, he gave a nod and set out towards across the hall, while Eddie turned to Solomon and lowered his voice. 

“This anti-magic circle. Your idea or Lucifer's?”

“If you were to ask him, he would declare it entirely his notion.” Solomon gave him then a wink, and Eddie managed to keep from laughing. 

Mammon had returned with the teapot. It was empty, but damp inside and still warm. Eddie looked to Mammon, and gave a reassuring nod.

“Well, here goes nothing!”

“I trust ya.”

Suddenly the crowd of literal demons did not seem as intimidating, and Eddie lifted his head towards Diavolo.

“I am ready.”

He limped up, and rested his cane against the desk to allow both hands to be free. Eddie collected the shuffled cards from the demon prince. He fanned them out, and offered them to Diavolo.

“If you could pick a card, and hold it tightly in your hands. You may look at it, but do not show it to me. I hope that your power might imbue the card, so please, do concentrate.”

He gestured with his cane to the circle, “I shall then take the cards with me into the circle. That should cut all connects with you, but I think that I might be yet be able to locate your card when hidden in amongst the pack.”

Eddie ignored the doubtful mutterings and musings of the audience, and instead watched intently as Diavolo clasped the card. After letting the tension build for a moment, he nodded, using that small gesture to glance at the bottom of the pack within his hands. The card at the bottom was the three of clubs, and he made note of it. He offered the deck to Diavolo.

“Cut the cards wherever you wish, and take them into your hand.”

Diavolo did so, radiating excitement at the events unfolding in front of him. He held his chosen card, and the cut pile.

Eddie pointed to the pile of cards Diavolo held. “Place your card upon the top.”

On completion, Eddie placed what remained of the deck on top, with the three of clubs now sitting directly on top of Diavolo's card. He gave a small bow of reverence, and then started to make his way to the circle with the full deck of cards. 

He had to use his cane for balance as he stepped over the glyphs, but managed not to topple over. Mammon stepped in too, taking a place behind him and to the side.

In honesty, Eddie felt no different as he passed through the glyph-wrought threshold, but Mammon screwed up his face.

“You OK?” Eddie asked, ignoring the audience.

“It feels... weird. Like my whole body has fallen asleep.”

“But are you OK? You can leave if you need to.”

“Nah, the great Mammon's backing ya up Eddie. Let's show 'em what ya've got!”

Eddie took the cards, and spread them out in front of him, looking at the faces of the cards. 

“Mammon, would you please hold out your hands?”

Mammon did so, and Eddie start to wave his own hand over the fan of cards, seeking out the three of clubs.

“Diavolo!” he called out, louder than he had to, as the room was silently waiting for something to happen, “I would ask that you focus on your card, that I might be able to draw on the sympathetic magics left by your powerful presence.”

He smirked as he spotted the three of clubs, and could easily deduce that Diavolo's card was the ten of spades. However, magic was part trickery, and part patter. He started to draw out cards and place them in Mammon's waiting hands.

“No... not these ones... and these hold no trace of your influence.... These are unbefitting of the demon prince.... and these do not resonate...”

Slowly, he started to whittle down the deck, till there were four cards left. He spread them out, and twisted his wrist to show the audience... at least, most of the front facing audience. The rest of the demons and shades had to shuffle closer to the student council thrones to see what was happening.

It would make his next trick easier, now that he had narrowed the eye-lines of the audience.

Eddie looked at Diavolo, and smiled gently.

“I am certain it is one of this cards.” he closed his eyes. “Allow me to focus and pick out your card....”

He plucked the leftmost card and handed to Mammon. “Not this one.”

Then the right most, “And not this....”

He wavered between the two remaining cards, already having memorised the position (even when reversed) and waggled his fingers tantalisingly over the wrong card.

He could feel the audience wait with bated breath, and then with a sharp pinch, plucked out the ten of spades and held it out towards Diavolo.

“This one. This one bears the mark of a mighty presence, detectable even though the magic has been severed, so it must be your card.”

He flicked it away from him, and caused it to sail through the air to land on the desk. The collected demons could sense that there was no magic attached, and no way that Eddie should have been able to tell Diavolo's card.

Diavolo stood up from his chair, clapping with delight.

“Amazing! Lucifer, Barbatos, did you see? He can sense things without magic!”

Eddie gave a humble bow, and turned to Mammon.

“If you could put the cards away, and fetch me the teapot. Take the lid off, if you would be so kind.”

Mammon squirrelled the deck away into a pocket, and brought up the teapot for Eddie.

Eddie meanwhile, had taken the opportunity of Diavolo's clapping and Mammon's movement, to slide a hand into his pocket. He gathered up all three coins he had, and formed them into a stack held in his palm.

He transferred two into the hand holding his cane, masked through pretending to readjust his grip, and tucked his thumb over to hide the single coin he still had palmed in his free hand.

Then, instead of taking the teapot with his left hand, he reached with his other and gripped it round the opening at the top. Slowly, Eddie brought the teapot down to rest against the cane and his wrist, with his hand curled, pressing the secreted coins against the metal sides.

No-one seemed to think it was odd that he would not use his stronger arm, and Eddie gave a bright smile to the crowd.

“Demonic magic, and everything I have learnt during my stay here in the glorious Devildom tells me that this should be unachievable... yet....”

Eddie moved his hand up to his forehead, and unpalmed the coin in front of his face. He then, with the coin held between finger and thumb drew it over to the teapot and made to drop it in but did not let go. He let one coin from the hand holding the pair of coins fall, making a solid metal 'clunk' down within the teapot as he re-palmed the 'conjured' coin.

There was gasps from the audience, that Eddie was apparently doing the impossible. 

Eddie shifted his hand over to behind his head, and again produced a coin seemingly out of thin air. This too, he brought over to the teapot with a flourish, and while he made every motion that he was depositing the coin with audible evidence, he still had the coin secreted in his free hand.

Solomon, for his part in the mass deception, was making it seem like he was fighting to keep the shielding in place, as if he were wrestling with powerful forces.

“Third times the charm!” Eddie said, softly. He did not need to speak up, the demons were staring at him with rapt attention, the room still and quiet, and utterly entranced.

He lifted his hand to his chest, and with a quick glance towards Mammon, appeared to pull a further coin from where his heart was placed. 

This, he threw into the teapot, the sound matching those that had gone before. He opened his hands to show there was nothing there, and gave another bow, deeper this time, feeling like he had earned it.

The room shook from the thunderous applause that followed, Diavolo clapping loudest of all.

Solomon crashed to the ground, muttering loudly, “ His magic is too much for my spells to hold against....” he bowed his head in defeat.

Not everyone was celebrating. At Diavolo's side, sullen and stern, was Lucifer. He looked furious, and stood to leave with what remained of his tattered dignity. 

“A moment more of your time, if you please?” Eddie asked politely, his own voice now very smooth and calm, and thus causing Lucifer to stand still.

“I decided that Mammon is a worthy apprentice to my magic and have been tutoring him, and I would like to offer that he also be permitted to show what he has learned... If Solomon does not mind keeping the wards up just a little longer?”

Solomon, struggling to keep a straight face, nodded. “I shall endeavour to hold them.”

Eddie gestured back towards Mammon, and dipped his voice. “Remember all that I have taught you, and focus your energies. Show them what you are capable of!”

Mammon at first looked confused, then, his wit working quick, remembered that the last trick Eddie had taught him, and the one they had been practising most was the conjuring coin trick which was his favourite. He reached into his pockets, pretending to be nervous, and palmed one of his coins into his hand. 

Eddie shifted to offer the teapot for Mammon to add his conjured coin to, and in doing so worked to hide Mammon's side from view, to make it easier for his demon to manage the trick without being spotted.

He allowed a moment, where Mammon moved his hands and showed them to be 'empty'. Anyone standing behind Eddie (and blocked from viewing most of the tricks) would see the coin clutched between the first joint from the knuckles of his pointer and middle finger, pointing backwards. However, the forwards facing audience only saw an empty palm.

Mammon then took a deep breath, and, not yet able to move a coin around with the same skill that Eddie did, clasped his hands in front of him, and made a show of furrowing his brows in concentration. He pushed the coin down through his fingers into the gap his hands made as they came together.

He shook his hands, still clenched tight, and then, acting surprised, opened them to reveal a glinting grimm piece. He took it up and with wide grin, deposited it with the others in the teapot with satisfying 'klunk'.

“May I present to you, The Great Mammon!” Eddie shouted, as he lifted his hand high to gesture at Mammon.

The crowd went beyond wild into full demonic frenzy. Claws and horns, and noises no human mouth could manage filled the space, as riotous applause broke out, matched by multiple cheers.

Eddie cast his eye to his side, and saw Mammon basking in the approval like a cat in a sunbeam. He smiled, and joined in the clapping, hampered somewhat by the teapot he still held.

He waited till the noise had started to settle, and then stepped over the glyphs, placing the teapot down on the desk, that those who doubted might examine it if they wished. They would find no hidden gimmick in neither teapot, or coins. 

They were, like Eddie, completely mundane, yet with a little cleverness could appear to do amazing things.

The demons could even poke and prod at Solomon's wards, and no doubt find them impenetrable to their normal magics. 

Mammon joined him, relieved to be past the boundaries of Solomon's wards. Ignoring the crowd around them, he wrapped Eddie in a fierce hug, and kissed his cheek, he was so caught up in the moment. 

Laughing, and with effort pushing himself free of his now very affectionate demon, Eddie decided that he would take the rest of the day off. 

Eddie limped over to to Diavolo and bowed in reverence. He saw that at some point during Mammon's performance, Lucifer had taken his leave, and in honesty, thought that was for the best. He was too elated to cater to his pride, and did not trust that he could resist the temptation to rub Lucifer's face in the salt and gravel of his defeat. 

“I trust my lord, that you enjoyed the show?”

Diavolo smiled, “It was incredible!”

“I am pleased. However, my efforts have left me wearied. I hope it would be OK if I took the rest of day off to recover?”

“Of course!”

Eddie, his confidence bolstered by such a successful performance, flicked his eyes to Mammon. He tried to put on an expression of concern.

“My apprentice too, he has not had much experience. May he also be excused?”

Diavolo looked at Mammon, who was grinning and proudly soaking in the admiration of his peers, and not seeming at all tired. He then turned to Eddie with a wide grin, and acquiesced.

“That seems more than fair. See you tomorrow Eddie!”

Eddie walked with his cane, and tapped Mammon on the shoulder. He was surrounded by his brothers, who were praising his talents and amazed at his skill. He did not want to distract from Mammon's moment of glory, and so Eddie let Mammon enjoy the adulations as he made his way to the door. 

Not long after, with a beaming smile, Mammon excused himself, and accompanied Eddie out the door. 

There was a figure in the shadows just past the door. Eddie nearly tripped over his feet and cane as he saw that Barbatos was laying in wait. The butler tipped his head and smiled, beckoning him to one side, 

“Quite the performance.” Barbatos's eyes were amused.

“I am glad you enjoyed it.”

Barbatos added, “However, I feel that I ought to warn you about misleading my master.”

Mammon's smile faltered on his face, and he stepped forwards to shield Eddie from Barbatos.

Eddie placed a hand on his own chest, and put on a look of offence. “I am sorry. Did he not enjoy the magic tricks?”

Barbatos raised a brow, “You admit it was trickery?”

Eddie grinned, “I do not think that I ever said it was anything more. I was called upon to perform, and perform I did.”

Barbatos paused, and stroked against his chin thoughtfully. “True... you made no direct claims today that you were defying all known rules of magic....” he smiled, “Hmm. Perhaps we demons are a bad influence on you. You have shown yourself to be rather devious Eddie.”

Eddie winked at Mammon, “I have indeed learnt much from my time here in the Devildom.”

“Apparently so.... Very well. Have a delightful afternoon.”

With a nod, and moving to let him pass, Barbatos gave small nod in reverence. 

As they made their way from RAD, Mammon turned and grabbed at Eddie's elbow, his hands a little too tight to be comfortable. He was practically vibrating with energy and excitement. 

“That was brilliant!! Ya did it Eddie! No-one will dare mess with ya now!”

In his voice, Eddie thought he could hear a note of sadness that he might have less need of a protector, if considered to be able to hold his own. 

“ _We_ did it. I wouldn't have felt half as brave facing a whole bunch of demons, without the great Mammon by my side.”

That seemed to settle his doubts, and Mammon fell into easy step alongside Eddie's.

Eddie hoped as well, as as much as his performance might deter attacks against himself, that Mammon might also gain some form of notoriety through the performance. Certainly, there was a great deal more respect for him in the room once he had shown himself to be capable of amazing things. It would be only a small change, Eddie thought, but for the better.

“So... what ya wanna do with our free day?”

Eddie grinned wide, and let his voice dip low, “I was thinking... that maybe we could go to bed.” he gave a wink, “I have a couple more _tricks_ up my sleeve that I think you might enjoy....”

He licked his lower lip suggestively.

With a blush, Mammon picked up the pace, and together, Eddie and his demon headed back to the house of lamentation, his new home from home, and with a demon he absolutely adored.

The End


End file.
